


domestic life

by Sleepy_puppet



Category: Jung Yunho/Shim Changmin - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-29
Updated: 2014-10-29
Packaged: 2018-02-23 03:23:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2532287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sleepy_puppet/pseuds/Sleepy_puppet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>what do you expect from an arranged marriage?</p>
            </blockquote>





	domestic life

**Author's Note:**

> sorry for terrible grammar and vocabulary

 “Changmin, please go home as soon as you receive this messages. Mom and dad have to tell you something.” – That is all Changmin hears when he opened his voice messages box.

Changmin is surprised, but he still wrote a paper to the headmaster of the school he is teaching. He thinks he would go home in one or two weeks. He calls for the service of airport and books a ticket with business class, which would take off at midnight.

Changmin quickly waves a taxi to get home, prepares his stuff, and brings them to his biggest valise. He contacts with security’s room about his absent for a while and gives them one key of his flat.

“Where will you go, Changmin-san?” the secretary of the receptionist asks him.

“I will go back to Korea, to my home.” Changmin answers happily while he is checking his bills of service for this month. “Ayumi-chan, you always wished to eat kimchi? I will bring it to you when I come back.”

“Oh really? Changmin-san you are the best!” – ayumi peeks changmin’s cheek. Ayumi is a bis fan of korea, he loves all of korea culture, most is korea’s dramas and music. Her mother is Japanese and her father is Korean, maybe this is why they are friends.

Changmin is a student, he is learning Biologist in Tokyo university. Of course he can study at home, but he likes go around, and he loves Japanese’s food and style. He is an otaku, and he is addicted with Harajuku’s fashion style. Every weekend he goes to Harajuku Street with his camera, and captures all thing he like, from food to clothed, from children nagging his parent to beautiful girls and boys cosplaying their favorite comic or cartoon characters. His memory card is always in full status.

Changmin makes his way to the lift. His apartment locates in 13th floor. Although changmin doesn’t like closed space (this is the reason why changmin lives in 13th floor, because this floor just has 12 rooms instead of 20 rooms in the others floor). He slowly throws himself to his  big arm chair and takes a nap. Today is a awful day, it rains but changmin doesn’t bring his umbrella. So he has to run along the street, his clothes are wet completely. Changmin knows it’s not good to sleep without changing clothes but he is far too tired to move his body. He thinks he is very strong and never be ill before sleeping.

‘a nap’ of changmin changes to a long sleep because when he opens his eyes, his watch shows it is almost 9 p.m. he groans and sit up, shakes his head to sober. He goes to his bedroom to take one polyester bag, and then he takes off his clothes and put all of them into the bag. Tomorrow, he will send them to the washing store. He makes his way to the kitchen, boils water then goes to the bathroom to take a shower.

 

After eating his noodles, changmin opens his laptop to surfs internet and checks mail. Changmin’s has been a mathematic teacher of Shibuhara high school for 4 years, nag by the end of this year, he will have been a teacher for 6 years (he spent 2 years being a private tutor before). Japan and Korea have same hour, so he doesn’t need to worry about time when he wants to talk with his relative.

Suddenly his phone rings, he picks up his phone. It’s a notification about his flight. it will take off at 15.30 p.m. changmin thanks her and focuses to his new favorite film: _17 again._

The film ends when his clock alarms it’s half past eleven. He yawns and makes his way to his bedroom. He throws himself to his bed and quickly falls into his dreamland. Tomorrow, he will go home.

Ayumi helps changmin to waves a taxi when he is carrying his valise. She is very kind when says a goodbye to changmin, and give him a blow kiss. Changmin giggles, he goes to the taxi and waves her.

“don’t forget to give kimchi when you comeback japan!” this is Ayumi’s last word.

Changmin is sightseeing. Seeing every thing in the way is his favorite habbits since changmin was a kid. Unlike other children, changmin likes to listen to old story about the place they would come when his class has a trip. Maybe that makes all of teachers and guidelines like him. Until now, it doesn’t change.

He pays money to the driver, and brings all his stuff to the gate. He shows his QR code to the inspector and goes to the separated zone. He takes uot his phone and activates flight system.

“three hours more and I’m will at home.”

Changmin takes a deep breath, the air is so fresh, but a little strange. It’s okay, because changmin is far away form his country for almost one year (he just goes home at new year holiday and korea traditional holyday)

Changmin opens the door and sees his mother sitting on the chair and watching TV, his father maybe is his company. Changmin coughs, makes his mother pay turn her head back to see him.

He smiles, “anyeonghaseyo umma.”

“oh changminnie, here you are.” His mother stands up and runs to changmin’s place.

“yes, here I am. Umma I miss you so much.” a bear hugs can’t described his emotion. He leans on his mother’s shoulder even though his 189 cm of height looks so weird when he’s nagging his mother. But neither changmin nor his mother doesn’t care.

“go to your room and rest. I think you’re tired after a long flight. go to sleep and I will wake you up when your father go home.” His mother cares his hair.

“yes umma.” Changmin chuckles and peeks his mother high cheekbone. Changmin looks like his mother a lot, especial cheekbones and lips. They’re all from his mother.

“where’s  is yeonhee noona?” he asks.

“oh, she is in her husband family. They will arrive at dinner.” His mother replies.

“I know, I now I will go to my room.” He walks to the staircase and steps up.

 “changmin-ah.” Someone pats his arm. “wake up, dinner is ready.”

Changmin groans, tries to lean on his blanket. “please, umma I’m so tired.”

“if you don’t eat, you will feel worse.” His mother pushes the blanket away from her son. In the bed, there a tall boy in a pajamas painted golden fishes, he is hugging a pillow and his face is hidden by his hair.

“wake up, everybody is waiting for you.” His mother pst his back, “oh changmin-ah, please grow up, You’re not a kid anymore.”

“okay okay.” He sits up, but he is still not fully awake. He yawns then shakes his head.

“go wash your face.” Says his mother. “do it fast. I’m going down.”

“yes umma.”

 “changminnie~~~”  a thing crushes on his chest. It takes a second for changmin to realize the woman who has curly hair is his sister.

“c-can’t breath.” He breathes heavily. why is his sister is so strength?

His sister stops to give her brother a bear hug immediately when she hears her brother is complaining. She laughs. “because I used to be a athlete, don you remember?”

“I never forget.” Changmin pretends to cry. He pushes his sister away, makes his way to his father’s place, and bows his father.

“appa.”

“son, welcome home.” His father gives out his right hand, and changmin takes it, then he shakes.

The dinner is very happy, because it’s a long time all the members of family don’t have a chance gather together. They laugh a lot because of stories, and when changmin asks his mother and father about the reason why they tell him to go home, they just silent for a while and say they will tell him after.

Changmin is eating his favorite desert, they are orange juice and cookies. His mother and his sister are clean the dishes, and he and his father are sitting in the couch, watching news.

The host is talking about economics and there is a short film is being showing, about Jung’s Enterprise. This is a huge oil company, which’s stocks and shares is always on top of share market. Then there is a man who is standing in a platform, representing something to the people in a room. That man is jung Yunho – the most youngest director of Jung’s enterprise and he is so talent then his 28 years old. Changmin notice he is very handsome and manly. He looks like… humh… very different to the others around him. but changmin doesn’t care, because he doesn’t like men, he does like women. Although he used to have boyfriend, but this relationship didn’t last long. Changmin had some girlfriends when he is high school, but when he was in university he had no girlfriend. But this is not important much.

Changmin looks around and realizes nothing changes. The flower vase is still on the middle of the desk, medal and certificates of changmin and his sister is still on the wall. Yes, changmin’s parents are very proud of their children. Changmin’s older sister – yeonhee – became a gymnastic athlete when she was just 10 years old, and her brother – changmin – is an excellent student at school. now yeonhee is a teacher in a gymnastic club, because she is married and has baby so she can go abroad to match and having child makes her body couldn’t be strong as she was. Changmin becomes a teacher, too, at mathematics. Maybe their mother is teacher, so they are teacher like a traditional job of their family.

Changmin’s mother chuckles when see goes out of kitchen and sees her husband and her son are talking like two men. She sits down the small chair near the arm chair, then she tells changmin to wait for yeonhee, this thing need talking to all of members in the family.

 

Finally, yeonhee finishes her word, they goes to living-room with a confuse look like changmin, he makes an eye contact to her I don’t know anything, then yeonhee blinks.

His father tells his mother to go their room to bring the ring out.

“Ring?” changmin and yeonhee aks.

“yes, it’s a ring.” His mother nods, then she sits up.

“do you know jung’s family?”

“…”

“…”

Changmin and yeonhee look at each other for a while, and then they shake his head.

“I have no idea.”

“maybe both of you don’t remember, but he went to our house very much he you’re little kids.” His father sighs.

Now his mother comebacks living room with a little box, she put it in the desk and opens the box.

Inside the box, there is a golden ring.

Changmin almost faints after he hears his parents tell him to marry the son of jung’s family.

They heard the story about their grandparents.

Changmin thinks it’s very stupid but because of his parents’ serious faces, he doesn’t dare to laugh. This story is simple, grandparents of two families were close friend, they promised to let their children marry each other, but the funny thing is when they realize it’s time to make their promise come trues, to make to families closer, all of their children had their own families, of course they don’t do like the promise. So the reasonability belong to their grandchildren.

‘Grandchildren’ means changmin and yeonhee, and Yunho and Yoochun.

But the thing is, yeonhee and Yoochun have their own families, so changmin and Yunho are left.

Yeonhee pats changmin shoulder. “don’t worry min-ah, now is 21st century, korea don’t distinguish homosexuals like they did in the past.” She encourages her brother.

“and Yunho is a good man, he will be a perfect husband.” His mother adds.

Changmin gasps, then he falls to the floor.

Changmin wakes up in his bed, his head is very hurt. He puts his hand on his forehead, talks himself he just had the most terrified nightmare.

But he still remembers all of them, it’s very real, and has no signs to improve this is a big joke.

changmin changes his clothes, then slowly goes downstairs to have breakfast, it is just a dream, he comforts himself.

But life is not dream, this is true, changmin has to marry with a man is true!

Okay, maybe the truth is changmin is bi-sex, but he hates to marry a man who he doesn’t know about.

It’s like a drama showed in TV at 8 pm.

However, a promise is still a promise, it’s unbreakable, and more importantly, jung Yunho now knows about it, because his parents said 2 families discussed about this very much and very clearly.

Changmin’s sitting on his chair, eating his fried rice with his poker face. His sister looks at him worriedly. “Minnie, I’m so soory. If I hadn’t married—“

But changmin cuts her word. “this is not your fault, so you don’t be sorry for me.” He stands up, and his sister says. “I will wash the dish. It’s very nice today so why don’t you gather your friends to meet them after a quite long time?”

Changmin smiles, “yes, thanks for your advice.” Then he goes upstairs and just stays in his own room, surfs the internet and reads books all his moring and just goes out when his sister calls him it’s time to lunch.

After eating lunch, he sits in the living room and watch movie. His sister smiles at him then she continues cleaning the kitchen. Changmin is coming back to his childhood, always sitting in the couch to watch movie with his mother. And he looks like a cat when he hugs a pillow and laughs out loud when he sees an amazing scene.

 “hi, I’m kyuhyun.” Comes a voice.

Changmin takes a deep breath, and yells at his phone, “yah! Don’t you remember it’s my phone number cho kyuhuyn???”

Changmin hears nothing, and after s couple of seconds he hears a yell back.

“Yah shim changmin, thought you forget you have me as your friend!”

They both laugh, changmin tries to keep his voice being usual to speak and let his friend listening through the voice can understand.

“I’m in korea.”

“really? Oh everybody misses you so much.”

“tonight I’m free, do you want to go somewhere?”

“let’s go to jaechul’s house. I’m sure they will surprise a lot.”

“yeah? What time?”

“hum… maybe 7 pm? Don’t worry because their fridge is always full of food.”

“yes, but you have to pick me, because I don’t have car.”

“okay, bye.”

“bye.”

changmin goes out his door, and speaks out loud so that yeonhee can hear.

“Yeon-ah, don’t cook my food. Please tell umma and appa I will go to jaechul’s home to eat dinner.”

“yes?” his sister shouts back.

“please tell umma and appa I’ll go to jaechul’s home to have dinner.” He shouts with all his lung.

“okay!” Replies his sister. Changmin skips to his room and opens his case. He needs to take a shower before kyuhyun comes and picks him up.

 “yunnie-ah.” His mother says.

“I know umma. I will marry that boy.” Says Yunho. He is so confused, and he shocked when he hears that from his parent. This is very stupid, and it’s very stupid more when his lover – boa now is 3 weeks pregnant. The day he informs his parents about that and he wants to marry boa as soon as possible, his parents give him a nightmare.

At the first time, Yunho doesn’t agree with this crazy story, he says it’s very stupid and this is his grandparents’ promise so let them carry on this stupid thing. He argues with his parent and this argument ends with a loud noise because Yunho slaps the door.

This is unacceptable. He hisses, Yunho and boa has been lover for 5 years since they were all in the university. Yunho’s parents know about boa too because she visited his home many times. And now, she is pregnant yunho’s child.

Yunho loves boa, and he is unable to leave her. He planned for proposal boa, and his grandparents’ story ruins it all.

He doesn’t know who shim changmin is, but he hates him. and he won’t never bear with this.

Changmin has an interesting night, with his closest friends.

They are a group, since they were in kindergarten, because their parents are friends, so do they. The group has six members, and there are two couple is Jaejoong - heechul and Yoochun - junsu. Jaejoong and heechul got married, and they will to adopt a child when they’re thirty. Two left are kyuhyun and changmin. So when changmin comes back to korea, the five are very happy. They make a small party, then they go to their favorite club Tri-Angle.

At almost 12 pm, the party ends up with their jokes, they are all drunken, so the nice owner of the bar chilhyun call three taxies to drive them home.

Changmin leans against the wall, tries his best to stand in his feet but it’s impossible when he sees everything spinning around. He knocks at the door, almost falls down when his mother opens the door and she sees her son.

“Changmin-ah!” she raise her voice. “how much did you drink?”

But changmin seems to be not listening what his mother says, he smiles like a fool.

“umma.” He giggles. “I love you so much.”

Mrs. Shim blinks, she knows his son is drunk and she can’t help but smiling when he take his son’s arm around her shoulder.

“umma knows changmin-ah.”

“you have to tell my goodnight-story.” He leans on her shoulder. It’s very funny, because shim changmin has approximately 190 cm height and his mother is shorter than him very much, so the two look like they will fall to the ground.

“yes.” Replies his mother, and then changmin falls into his dreamland.

Changmin wakes up, and his head is very hurt. He tries to sits up but his back is unable to lift his weight.

Changmin falls down to his bed, once again, he checks his watch.

Changmin groans, he is in his home, and he has nothing to do, the only thing changmin has to do is enjoying himself. So changmin decides to lay on his bed until his mother or his sister comes to wake him up.

“tonight we will go to Plaza hotel to have dinner with Jung family.” His mother says, “your appa, me and you will come there at 8 pm.”

Changmin just hum and ha with his mother to proves he listens and continues eating his lunch. After 4 days with his family’s force and order, changmin finally agrees. He manages himself not to think about his future husband, but’s the truth is he is very curious about jung Yunho. He is famous, he is handsome – he is the husband of women dream about.

But everything is opposite with changmin’s hope, like a derailed train.

They have dinner at the most luxury and delicious restaurant in seoul.

Changmin admits it was very great, perfect, very perfect. The jungs are very kind, they’re polite with their funny jokes, and they’re nice when they ask changmin about his personal things, of course those question is not hard to answer, changmin lies a bit but he thinks it’s not a problem.

Jung Yunho or Yunho-shii is nice, too. He greets changmin, shakes his hand and he keeps his head on his meal from the begin to the end of the meal. His attitude and his cold gaze warn changmin not to touch his zone.

Changmin smiles at two pairs of parents, “I’m very glad to meet Yunho-shii.” But mrs jung cuts his word, “you don’t have to call Yunho-shii, just call him Yunho or his pet name yunnie,  because you two get married next month.”

Yunho-shii has a little reaction, he is frozen in a second but quickly comeback to his whine. When the meal is over and parents of groom and bridge are chatting happily, Yunho-shii locks himself in his own world. He is busy with his phone, or he stares at the ceiling or the walls, entirely not paying any attentions on they boy who is sitting face-to-face with him.

And while Yunho is bisy in his own world, changmin has nothing to do, he can’t talks to the parents, because they will point at Yunho-shii and says changmin is droping Yunho, an Yunho-shii will lisft his head from his phone and looks at his parents I-don’t-understand and changmin sighs with all oxygen he has hin his lung.

So, changmin manages himself to look at Yunho.

Actually, Yunho-shii is very handsome, he looks very manly in his black suit. He doesn’t wear tie and two buttons on the top of his chemise are not pinned. It’s falls so it’s cold a little bit when it’s dark but they turn on the air-condition so it’s okay. And changmin lets his eyes travel from the brown hair to the chest of the older because they are all which he can see.

Changmin sighs, the cold attitude Yunho sends him is pretty sure understandable. They meet because of their parents, they have to marry each other because of their families.

What do you look for forward from an arranged marriage?

When Yunho goes home, the first thing he does is calling his lover – boa – the only one he accepts to be his wife.

Yunho’s parents know about Boa’s pregnancy. It happened and they are unable so stop, so yunho’s give out a proposal: boa still carry the baby and jung’s family will pay all thing for two.

But yunho’s doesn’t agree and so does boa, so the jungs have to use an unexpect way to force Yunho goes to the meeting first: they had kinnaped boa.

“are you alright?” Yunho asks worriedly.

“I’m alright, I’m just tired a bit.” Comes a sweet voice.

“did they do anything to you?”

“no, they did nothing. They just lock me in a room.” Boa says, she knows the jungs is nice, so maybe this is the only way he have to do.

Boa loves Yunho, their relationship lasts more 5 years, they used to be best friends and now they are lovers. Boa knows Yunho all, from head to toe, from inside to outside.

Boa proud bout that thing very much, because Yunho is a cold man, but she warns his heart up, he makes yunho’s life be full of colors.

Boa loves Yunho very much, and she is happier when she know she is pregnant their baby – this must be a gift from God to her.

But Yunho has to marry a boy according to his grandparents’ story.

Boa laughs, she used to believe this kind of story when he was a little girl dreamed about her prince, but when boa grew up her dream broke up because this is the real life, not a magical story has god, has kingdom with the king, the queen, the witch and the prince…

And now, she is a part of that story.

According to the story, the third person who ruins the love story of two main characters will have a bad ending.

“are you okay?” Yunho is losing his patience

“ah, no.” boa says hurriedly, “I think you don’t have to worry. They won’t do anything hurt me and our princess.”

“princess?” he repeats. “our princes?”

“our princess, yunnie ah.” Boa can’t hide her expression anymore, “I want to tell you last week, but you was on business and I don’t want to disturb you.”

“you never disturb me.”

Yunho just knows they have baby, but now he knows the baby is a princess, and he pretty sure his daughter will be the most beautiful girl in this world when she grows up, because his mother and his BoA are two most perfect women he has ever seen.

Yunho plays with his finger, and he is thinking how to do to protect boa getaway from this ton of troubles. And he forgets they are still holding phones, “Are you okay, yunnie?” she couches.

“oh I’m okay.” Yunho makes a small smiles. “it’s late, you should go to bed.”

“uhm.”

“and don’t forget to protect yourself. Maybe my parents don’t do anything but… just be careful okay?”

 “Changmin-ah.” His sister knocks his door.

Changmin stands up from his bed and goes to the door to opens, because when his parents and he went home, changmin didn’t say anything, he just waved his hand to his sister and smiles sadly. Then he went to his room and locked the door.

His parents were very happy because of the meeting, of course, they and Yunho-shii’s parents are close friends. And during the way to home, changmin wore a happy mash, he said Yunho-shii is a good man and they’re talking much, maybe Yunho-shii is don’t happy with this sudden notice of his parent but are about to try be friends at first.

Of course changmin lies, but he doesn’t want his parents to be sad.

“I’m fine.” He make a coy smile when his sister stares at him.

“no, you’re not okay.” His sister looks at her brother, and she sees something broken.

“no, I’m fine.” Changmin blinks, “I just tired, maybe I should go to bed.”

“I hope so.” His sister cares his hair, and then she peeks his cheek, “good night.”

One more week for changmin to enjoy himself, and gets along with Yunho.

Changmin tries so hard so talk to Yunho-shii, but Yunho-shii doesn’t react anything.

“Yunho-shii.” Changmin says, after orders to the waiter in a cafeteria of the mall. This evening, yunho suddenly appears in his house and he says he will pick changmin, as his fiancé, to go shopping. Changmin’s parents are very happy, they think it is one step in idea friends to lovers of two boys. They ask if yunho had breakfast and invite him to have breakfast with the family because since changmin goes home, breakfast is made late a little to changmin can sleep more.

But yunho denies politely and he says he will wait for changmin, then with light speed, his mother opens his door and yells at a not fully awaken changmin, “Yunho is wating for you!” and she doesn’t let her soon’s brain reveives that information. She continuously apologies yunho about changmin, and she says she will education him from begin to becaome a good wife.

Yunho just chuckles and he comments changmin is very cute and lovely, and the age of 25 changmin looks too young and he says he used to think changmin is just more than 20 years old when they first met in the restaurant.

Changmin hears all, now he is fully wakes up and his lips curves into a smirk when he listens yunho’s words.

“liar.” It’s all changmin thinks when he take a spoon of fried rice. If his parents want fast, he will do slow. Changmin is known for a good taster and a food monster, he eats when he is hungry, he eats when he is upset and he eats when he is happy, too. One more thing, changmin is never get fat and he is man, so he also doesn’t care about his physical appearance.

But changmin still goes out his home, to goes shopping with yunho.

In the way to the mall, both of them don’t say nothing. Changmin after gets bored on sightseeing he starts to play games in his phone, and yunho is a statue, just focuses in driving.

Yunho finally has a serious talk with his parents, they even make a deal. Yunho must marry changmin as a legal wife, and boa and the baby is safe, no less no more.

And his parents suggest him take changmin so shopping to get closer and “you will know better about changmin-ah.” His mother says.

“I believe both of you will be good friends.” She adds and his father nods. “Don’t think about running away because I will check.” His father points his finger to his eyes then points to his son.

 “I know we are both stuck in this stupid story but please listen to me!” changmin now is angry when yunho has been ignored him all day. “I know you don’t like me, and so do I. but we have to act if you want both of us get married.” Changmin’s voice become higher and higher.

Finally, yunho lifts his face up from the menu of the restaurant, they comeback to the restaurant in plaza. They are sitting together, face to face.

“what will you do?” yunho seems not believe in changmin’s plan. But at least now he know only him but also changmin hates their bull shit upcoming weeding.

“it’s very simple.” Changmin smiles, “because both of us can’t stop or prevent our family carry on those words, so let their dream come true.”

“huh???” yunho almost drops his knife, he thought changmin is the same, but what the hell is he talking about?

“you don’t listen my plan at all.” Changmin rolls his eyes, “so don’t look at me like that.” He continues, “no dream is forever, people must wake up.”

Yunh now knows what changmin is talking about? How smart the younger man is.

Yunho is very sad, but he admits he let his emotion control so much, now he thinks changmin is better than he used to think about him.

But who have known?

 “thank you.” yunho says.

They end up their meal, and yunho asks changmin if he could drive the younger home but changmin shakes his head. “I will go home by taxi. You’d better to go home.” He turns his back and goes away.

yunho sees something in changmin eyes, but he is unable to read, it’s just—

it’s just very complicated.

Changmin never believes love at the first sight. Never.

He is helping himself, he is helping yunho and himself, there’s nothing to regret.

Changmin wants to walks home, so instead of calling a taxi, he just shakes his head to a taxi driver. Changmin couches, it’s take ten minutes to drive car from his home to the restaurant, so changmin thinks he will not spend much time on walking.

But he was wrong, once again.

Changmin now is lost, he is standing in a crossroads, and he doesn’t know which roads he should go.

And everything is worse when he feels some raindrops fall into his nose.

Run! – that’s all changmin can thinks before it rains dogs and cats.

Because changmin can’t go home, so he runs to the coffee shop.

There are not many people are there in the shop, changmin is the only one who runs away from the rain, all people in this coffee shop be here at least ten minutes or more.

There’re many couples in this place, all of them is falling into their worlds and don’t pay any attention. Changmin has just made a loud noise when he crushes into the door, but no one knows except the waitress. She is very kind when she give a big towel for changmin so that he can dry himself. She is very polite too when she says changmin can sit in a table and brings him a cup of warm water.

“thank you so much.” changmin murmurs when he feels heated air surrounding him. he takes off his glasses and slowly use the towel to clean the glasses’ surface. Changmin doesn’t got short-sight or any thing else, but he can’t sleep last night so he decided to wear glasses when he had to go out with yunho, he doesn’t want his family or yunho see the circles under his eyes.

It’s impolite when you go to s coffee shop to ran away the rain and meet a very nice person of the shop and not buying anything, so changmin buys box of donuts and he hopes when he goes home.

Now changmin is calling a taxi. Maybe the next time we will walk home, but of course after he got used to familiar with the streets.

Yunho’s and changmin’s weeding is held next week.

It took one month to prepare the weeding. To be honest, just changmin’s parents and yunho’s parents prepared for the weeding, the young couple say they want to buy a house so they spend all of their time to look at magazine, then call the owner of the house, and then go to see the house.

Two pair of parents are very happy because of their sons. Their sons now have a quite good relationship in their eyes. There’re still awkward moments between them but they push them away by their soft smiles. They went out together and do a lot of things. In one last week before the weeding, changmin comebacks to japan to quit his job and bring ayumi a box of kimchi. She is very sad, she even cries when changmin says he will never comeback to japan anymore. So changmin has to calm her by promising he will keep in touch with ayumi. And he invites her family to come his wedding too. But ayumi’s parent say they have a lot of things do and ayumi will come changmin’s party. Finally, changmin bow his head and thanks ayumi’s family for everything he has in japan.

Changmin hela a small party to say good-bye with all people in the building which he will leave. He receives many wishes from his nice neighbors and he premises he will go to japan one day to visit them.

And when changmin is on japan. Yunho stays at ‘home’ because now he is off to prepare his weeding.

His ‘home’ is nothing than boa’s house. Where can yunho call a house ‘home’ except his own house and boa’s house?

They do many things, too. They clean the house, cook, watch movie together, going out together (now boa is pregnant so yunho doesn’t allow boa goes to the club with her friends, and he does the same too.)

Yunho now finds a new pleasure, he will tell his little princess one or two stories before going to sleep. He wishpers with boa’s stomach, cares her skin by his fingers, chuckles when pressing his ear again his lover’s stomach, listening carefully the sound and feeling the movement under his lover skin.

“you’re very mischievous, my little princess. I remember your mother is not.” He smiles and kisses his boa’s pale skin.

“she is the same as you, idiot.” Boa cups his checks and she sits up to kiss yunho.

“really?” yunho giggles.

“yes.” Boa whispers.

 “do you like this? Or this? Oh that picture is very good, too.” The photographer points at the screen, his right hand clicks the mouse in the screen.

“whatever.” Yunho and changmin talk at the same time, and this makes both of them and the photographer surprise.

Yunho and changmin just look at each other for a while and then they continues looking at the picture, ignores the emotion of the photographer.

They took these picture two week ago, before changmin went to japan. It’s took two day for them to make a album, but both of them don’t seem to have interest with the pictures. When the photographer order them to sit closer and the younger male has to hug his husband, and they act like robot, no emotions although there are two bight smile on their lips, but they are force their lips to curve up a movement of their faces’ muscles.

The older holds the younger’s hand, “you look tired.”

The younger nods, and the older’s arm wraps around the younger’s waist. he says to the photographer:

“can we take a brake? He is tired now.” And he let the younger man lean on his shoulder.

“okay. Water is on the table, maybe your husband need a big glass.”

“thank you.” Replies the older, and he lifts the younger face to look, “changmin, how do you feel.”

“I just want to sleep.” The younger yawns and closes his eyes. “is it over?”

“not yet.” The older says, “but if you want. I will tell them to do all the rest tomorrow.”

“please tell them.” The younger nods, “I can’t stand anymore. Maybe I get a sunstroke.”

“can you walk to the car? I need to talk to the staff something.”

“okay.”

That’s all their conversation.

The photographer is checking the lens of his camera, and accidentally he put the camera toward to the men, and he captured the moment they looked like a couple, when the older give the younger the bottle of water.

_Dear diary_

_Long time no see, hah?_

_I used to think that writing diary is a kind of girly, so I stoped writing since I was 16._

_Yes I wrote diary, because this is part of my homework, “writing about your life, with short paragraphs and it’s must have content” yes I still remembered._

_And when I learnt Japanese, I had to wrote diary, too._

_Maybe it’s a homework which all the language and literature teachers would like their student to do. They are very curious. I’m a teacher, too. Mathematics is what I teach, calculator and numbers are what I use. I know the feeling of an teacher when he is nervous because one student has problem and try to help them to solve their problems, or at least, to deal with them._

_Oh sorry because of my blah blah_

_I just want to say tomorrow is my weeding. So I think this moment would be memorized._

_My fiancé is jung yunho, he is CEO for jung’s enterprise. He is quite young for his position, but it is said that he is very good at business._

_And it’s none of my business._

_My friends Jessica said she envied with me, because my fiancé (tomorrow is my husband) is the aim all women in this world working hard, make up and dream about a wonderful love story about._

_I said, “if you like him, just go to flirt him. I don’t care.”_

_Then she looked at me like I’m a crazy._

_“hey Changmin,” she said, “don’t joke. You will lose him if you let him free so much.”_

_“I know.”_

_Jessica is one of my friends. We are not close but when we see each other, we still wave hands and greeting, chatting about weather and our life a little. By the way, she is one of my neighbors. We used to go to school together when we were in kindergarten. My mother said she was alone now; she was focusing in her career and was so busy with her grocery that her father left for her that she couldn’t go to parties of something else._

_Now it’s quarter to eleven night. My parents told me to go sleep soon, but I can’t. I laid on my bed, rolled but my eyes were unable to close._

_Tomorrow I will get married._

_The story now, is still laughing._

_Maybe, I should tell about yunho._

_I don’t know him much, I just know his name, date of birth, the company of him, his family a little, and his lover._

_Yunho has a lover, now she is pregnant._

_He doesn’t love me, and neither do I._

_Because we have never seen each other before, so our parents make a plan, we will become friends before become lover, but we still marry each other, the promise our grandparents made is unbreakable._

_By the way, four days ago, when we are shopping together (the home Yunho and I buy together needs its own furniture)._

_And we decided something. Not much, but it is quite important for our future life._

_Now I want to sleep, although I don’t have any interest with my weeding tomorrow, but it’s still important to me._

_My first weeding._

Changmin puts his pen down and close his notebook. He turns off the light then climbs to his bed.

“tomorrow will be a long day.” Changmin thinks himself, then he closes his eyes.

Changmin wakes up at 7 am, without the help of his alarm. He slowly sits up, throws the blanket to the left.

His mother is standing in front of his door, “I go there to wake you up but now I see I don’t need to do anymore.”

“good morning, umma.” Changmin greets.

“good morning.” His mother smiles softly. “father and your sister are wating for you, don’t let them have to wait for so long, they rae impatient you know.”

“yeah.” Changmin nods.

Although after being yunho’s husband, changmin can’t go to his parents’ house but I feel this morning is very special, he can smell the air, he fills his lung with the familiar air, looks around carefully to remember.

Today the breakfast has five dishes, and all of them are the favorite dishes of changmin.

8 am.

Changmin goes out of his home, the is a car is parking in front of the gate, and he realizes this is the car of his brother in law.

He get on the car, and pats the elder’s shoulder.

“long time no see, chilhyun hyung.”

“yeah.” The man turns his head back, “how are you changmin.”

“fine.” Changmin smiles.

“where are the other?”

“I don’t know.” Changmin shrugs his shoulder. “they seem to be have trouble.”

 “where is changmin?” yunho wonders himself, but his mother answers his question.

“he is in the make-up room.” His mother points at one door. “don’t come on.”

Yunho silently nods his head. He walks to the mirrow and looks at himself.

Yunho admits he never looks good like that, with white suit and white roses and his colored light brown hair makes he be younger at least two years old.

“it’s time.” His father reminds him.

“yeah.” Yunho grabs the flowers. “it’s time.” He closes his eyes.

There are two children, one little boy and one little girl walk in front of changmin and his father. They are dressing in weeding Europe style. The boy is dressing a black suit with a white rose in his jacket, the girl is dressing a pinks skirt, and she looks like a little fairy.

Changmin walks besides his father nervously, he grabs his father arm so tight that his father’s cocks his eyebrows and changmin starts feeling his fingertips shivering.

Everything is beautiful, thanks to the hard-working of _Decorate Army_. The sight of the church’s not only classical but also modern.

Yunho is perfect, too. here he is, standing in the flat with father, he is wearing a white suit, the same with changmin, and changmin sees the light from yunho, like he is a god.

Yunho’s smiling at changmin when he comes to the plat, and helps him go to the flat by taking changmin’s hand. Then he turns his head to changmin’s father and bows. Changmin’s father nods, then he smiles at young couple.

Suddenly, changmin thinks if boa were standing with yunho in this flat, with the guest in the church, and father holing the book in stead of changmin, what will happen?

And suddenly, changmin’s heart seems to skip a beat.

And it hurts.

Changmin doesn’t remember what did he answer father about the promise of being yunho’s husband, he doesn’t remember how they kissed, how they gave the other rings, how they went out the church and cameback to their new house, how they enjoyed the party with big cake and red whine with their families, friends and relatives.

He is pretty sure that he say yes, because if he didn’t do that, he is not staying here in their weeding room, with roses on the blanket and a table of whine and candles.

And he is still wearing the white suit. He takes off his tie and put it in his jacket’s pocket.

Yunho is on the living room , with his phone, and changmin guesses he is talking to boa.

Changmin doesn’t want to thinks anymore, he throws himself to the bed, feeling the petal pressed under his weight. He smells the warm air of the room, and closes his eyes.

Changmin needs to relax.

When he wakes up, it’s 2 am.

Changmin hurried sits up, the candles are decayed. It’s very dark outside and changmin carefully walks in the room, to find the switch button to turn the light on.

Changmin makes a look, then he goes out of the room, and he finds yunho laying on the sofa, with a small cushion and a blanket which changmin doesn’t know where it’s from. Changmin stares at yunho for a while, then he silently opens a drawer of the chest which they put the big smart TV to take a key.

Changmin goes to ‘their’ bedroom again, and then he realizes nothing in the room except his stuffs. He moves all his luggage to the left bedroom, then unlocks ‘their’ bedroom. Changmin tests the water and he goes to the bathtub, thanks yunho for being very careful when he asked the owner about the bathroom. He said each bedroom needed its own bathroom. So the house has four bathrooms: one bathroom per one bedroom and one in the kitchen.

Changmin dries his hair with a big white towel, showering makes he not want to sleep anymore, so he uses his laptop and checks mail. Changmin also thinks he needs a job, then he clicks to the government’s website. Changmin is a mathematic teacher, he looks at the list of schools, then he find their location and how to get there. Finally, there are two schools that changmin pleasures. One is a secondary school and one is a high school, they are far away his house just 15 minutes driving, and they are near the bus stops.

changmin turns off his laptop, then he clims over his bed, then pulls the sheet cover his nose.

Tomorrow, the young couple have to go Hawaii to enjoy their honeymoon.

Yunho smells something tasty.

He sits up and he hears water pouring, too.

And he sees changmin standing in the kitchen, preparing their breakfast. Yunho almost doesn’t believe his eyes when he sees changmin wearing a white apron, his right hand takes a pair of big and long pair of chopsticks, his left hand is keeping a pan.

Noodles are on two dishes, yunho sees the vegetables are put on a big bowl, and the smell is potatoes with oil.

Changmin knows cooking? And yunho guesses, looks at his activities, he is quite of good.

Changmin turns his head back when he turn off the fire, he says, “wash your face then brush your teeth. And I will fry eggs when you are in bathroom. We will eat carbonara or bread if you don’t like spaghetti.

Yunho comes to the bathroom as changmin’s word like a kid, and when he comes out the bathroom with his daily handsome face, changmin is sitting in the chair, and there are many dishes on the table now.

“sit.” Changmin points at the opposition chair and yunho does with out asking. “we will go to the airport at haft past nine. And I put boa’s ticket near the TV, you should eat fast to pick her up because the flight will take off at ten.” He stands up and put one of the spaghetti in front ò yunho. “would you like carbonara or bread?”

Changmin makes yunho surprise very much just in less than 30 minutes. He does all the thing as if he is the owner of the house and he has lived in this house for a long time, not like they have just moved here and their luggage still not set up in the house.

“don’t look at me like I’m a ghost.” Changmin says without emotion.

“how can you?” yunho licks the milk in his lips.

“I used to live alone. So I know how to not die because of being starving.” Changmin uses his forks to mix his noodles.

“they’re all delicious.” Yunho make a compliment.

“I know.” Changmin shrugs, then he begins eating his noodles.

When they finish their meal, yunho says he will wash the dishes for changmin.

And changmin cocks an eyebrow confusedly.

“are you sure you know hoe to washes the dish without breaking them?”

“at least,” Yunho points at the washing dish machine. “I know how to use it.”

Changmin is still confused and worried, does yunho know noise changmin terrifies most is the sound of breaking glass?

But yunho makes an eye contact to his husband, u-huh, now they’re husband and wife so they can call the other like that if they want.

 “you should pick boa up to the airport, I will get there by taxi.” Changmin is carrying his valise down to the living room.

“don’t you come with us?” yunho asks him.

“thanks but no.” changmin pours himself a glass of water. “i told her and I said you would come to her at 9.00” changmin pulls his sleeve to show his watch. “it’s time. Meet you at the airport.”

“yeah.”

“don’t forget her ticket.” Changmin takes a ticket “and this is boa’s ticket. I couldn’t get the first class because this class is full.”

“you’re so kind.” It’s all yunho can talk right now, his husband is such a mice guy and it’s not fair when he was being stick in this marriage.

“we will meet at quarter to ten. Don’t be late.” Changmin stands up and takes his valise, “you know where the keys are, don’t you?”

“yeah.”

Changmin thinks he is mad, crazy, or his brain has problem.

He is helping his ‘husband’ close to his lover – yes no one does that, even he or she doesn’t love her or his husband, but changmin is pretty sure no one does it.

But changmin saw boa, in yunho’s phone.

Yes when they had a meal in the restaurant and discussed about their plant, changmin borrowed yunho’s phone to call his mother to inform her he wouln’t eat dinner at home. And he saw boa through the screen of yunho’s phone.

She is very beautiful and this makes changmin not surprise how much yunho loves her to refuse their arranged marriage. Although curiosity is not a good character of course, it it said that the curiosity kills the cat, but he can’t stop himself contact to boa. Changmin learned by heart boa’s number phone, then he made a meeting with the woman.

Boa is nice too, she said she loved yunho but she still hoped changmin could take care her lover (she said yunho was her ex-lover but now they are lover again) as his husband.

Changmin replied with his narrow eyes, yunho is adult, for god’s sake you don’t need to look at him like he is a kid. boa ignored him, childish is one of yunho’s charm, she said one day changmin would see it. But boa doesn’t know changmin buys her a ticket.

Changmin is making yunho’s and boa’s honey moon.

This is the honey moon of yunho and boa, changmin says to himself.

And to changmin, what is the trip’s meaning?

 “Changmin!” yunho calls out and waves changmin. He sees changmin sitting and reading the electronic board.

“where’s boa?” changmin titles his head.

“she says she have to comeback to her countryside. Family issue.” Yunho says.

“if you don’t want to go with me, you can stay back.” Changmin pats in one empty chair, wanting yunho to sit down.

“who said I don’t?” yunho lifts his head. “you think I have time off to enjoy myself?”

“even your lover doesn’t go with you?”

“none of your business.”

Yunho is reading a book and changmin is sleeping. The plane took off 2 hours ago.

It’s sunny but cold a little bit – that weather is perfect for going out and playing

And sleeping, too.

Changmin is a lazy cat, plus he had to wake up early to prepared for his domestic life, so when yunho helps changmin to put the blanket over his thighs, changmin quickly falls at sleep.

First, changmin’s head leans on the glass, his hands put in the cover and he is holding his passport. But suddenly he nods his head violently and almost have been fell to the floor if yunho hadn’t hugged him. changmin tries to move but he is so tired to do anything, so he just opens his red eye and looks around with his not full awake eyes. Then yunho wraps changmin’s waist, then manages the younger’s head to lean on his shoulder. Changmin doesn’t make a disagreement. He just simple rubs his head to the elder’s shoulder, then he crosses his arms and continues falling in his dreamland.

during all the trip, yunho just wakes up his husband two times, one for the meal and one before the their plain lands five minutes. He doesn’t want to disturbs the kind of heart.

And till now, sometime yunho wonders himself, is changmin an angel god send him to save his life?

“you look pale,” yunho helps changmin to carry his stuff. He has just come out of the wc 5th time. Yunho guesses it’s must have something interested makes changmin always go to the wc, stay in at least 10 minutes, then goes out with his I-just-vomit-all-of-my-food face, then he runs to the wc again with light speed after 5 minutes.

“I hate plainsick.” Changmin hisses, although changmin almost faints but he still stands without yunho’s helps.

And changmin’s tongue still sharp when his death glare scans all over the big bed of their room before changmin throws himself roughly to the bed and sleep like a hibernated bear.

Yunho comes back to their room, and with his most serious face, he says.

“no more single rooms. We have to share this room.”

“fuck off.” Changmin groans and he puts a pillow on his face. Then he sit up, points his index finger to his chest, “I sleep here.” Then he move his finger to the armchair, “you there.”

“Excuse me?” yunho repeats. “what did you say?”

“I said.” Changmin opens his mouth and speaks as if he is teaching a baby how to talk. “I sleep in the bed, and you are in the armchair.”

Yunho really wants to laugh, and he tries his best to not laughing at changmin like a crazy because when changmin talks word by word to yunho, his mouth is similar to the mouth of golden fish.

“is there something on my face?” changmin roams over his face.

“no.” yunho coughs

Hawaii is a paradise for relaxing, shopping and playing.

Changmin laughs nth time when they are in the ghost house while yunho’s face become paler and paler because of the bloody zombie has just pulls his coat.

“that’s not funny.” He complains.

And changmin ignores him, continues laughing and discovering all floors of the ghost house with all his curiosity. Changmin love horror film, so he likes all thing about it. Changmin is not have strong mind to not be fear of some movies, but when he sees the films about magical such as philosophies, ghosts, devils, phantoms or gods he doesn’t believe they are real. The more scared the film is, the more pleasure and curious changmin gets.

“What do you want to eat?” changmin breathes out, he is tired and hungry because of spending too much energy in enjoying himself. He is the same as a full energy ball and yunho can’t stop changmin jumping to all of games on the park.

“oh.” Yunho says, “finally you are tired.”

“what do you mean?” changmin lifts his head from his orage juice (when they’re waiting for their sets lunch yunho buys changmin orange juice because the younger always nags him how thirsty he is)

“don’t drink much.” yunho reminds him, “you have to eat lunch later.”

Changmin pouts.

Changmin chews on his bottom lip. They are in the street and joining the summer festilval on the island.

“hey, why don’t you come here and dance? This dance is really funny!” yunho shouts.

“huh?” changmin asks him back.

“COME HERE!!” yunho waves his hand hard.

Hardly does changmin come to yunho’s place, the street is so crowded, and to come to yunho’s place changmin must walks very difficultly.

“let’s have some dance.” Yunho grabs changmin’s hand to makes sure the younger will not be lost in the crowded.

“I don’t know how to dance.” Changmin shakes his head and yunho can see changmin’s mouth makes a small movement like “sorry”

“oh come on, don’t force your body in the formula movements, just let it go, free your mind and let your body does what it wants.

“sound so weird.” Says but he is starting relaxing his shoulder.

“hey trust me.” Yunho’s voice like a kid, “I never said wrong.”

“who have known?” changmin replies with his mock tone, but yunho seems not to notice, he laughs, “now take my hand, and we will slip over that bar.”

Yeah it’s very fun.

Changmin and yunho were playing a lot of games. And they win half of them. The gifts are many more than they think (at first changmin and yunho just tell themselves play for fun. But it’s really out of blue in a good way)

They comeback to the hotel at half past eleven, but it’s okay because Hawaii is never sleep and the island in the night is even more active than day. The hotel is opened all day for guests so there’s no need to worry.

Changmin is hugging a big teddy bear while yunho is carrying all the stuffs: necklaces made from stone material, fruit and flowers, and some pictures from the only one volcano of the island. They will go the top of the mountain tomorrow by helicopter.

Yunho puts all things on the desk, he yawns and he feels his bones like a broken puppet. He wants to jump into the bed right now but he and changmin are all sweat and neither changmin nor yunho wants to smelled like they haven’t showered for a hundred year, so yunho opens his mouth first.

“do you want to take hot shower or cool?”

Changmin is checking his phone, and he still eyes on the screen, he answers the elder without lifting his head to look at yunho.

“hot. And you should go first.”

“okay.” Yunho shrugs, then he opens the wardrobe to take his clothing and makes his way to the bathroom.

Yunho goes out and realizes changmin fell to his sleep.

The younger male is laying on the carpet, his head leans against his arm and he is still holding his phone.

Suddenly the screen is bright and buzzes. But changmin is not awake or moves, so yunho picks up his phone.

Changmin has a new gmail.

Yunho chews onto his bottom lip. It’s very ruse when you see the other’s personal mail, but yunho can’t stop himself, okay he will see the mail, and marks it “unread” after he is done. Changmin won’t know.

The new mail is all about application form, it’s from Seoul international secondary school. yunho admit it’s very ashamed but he doesn’t know anything about changmin – his current legal wife. So he decides to read carefully the mail.

According to the mail, changmin is a mathematics teacher for 4 years and he applies for a job and this makes yunho surprise very much. changmin looks too young to be a six-year teacher. And one more thing is mathematics. Oh my gosh, yunho is pretty sure changmin is very smart. But the thing is he doesn’t show his intelligent to yunho.

Maybe he doesn’t want yunho to know that?

Or maybe he doesn’t care about changmin?

Finally, yunho reads the mail and tries to remember some contents of the mail and information about the interview, of course he doesn’t forget set the mail as unread. He sits down near changmin and pats changmin’s head.

“hey wake up to shower. it’s your turn.”

“hmm.” Changmin pulls yunho’s hand away, he moves and now his back is in front of yunho.

“wake up!” yunho is out patience. He knows changmin is very tired but he can’t go to bed with this. He stares at changmin for a while, tried to find a way to wake the younger up.

 “alright alright alright. I wake up!!” changmin sits up and yell at laughing yunho. The elder uses a wet small towel to wake up the younger. Exactly, yunho dips the towel to the water and he puts that non-squeezed towel onto changmin’s face. Water rolls from his face to his neck, and his shirt is all wet.

“I’m sorry but you don’t wake up so I have do.” Yunho can’t stop himself but laughing at a changmin redden face. “now go to shower. because of you the water is boiled.”

And Changmin sends yunho a death glare before going to the bathroom

When he goes out, yunho is sleeping on the couch, he is hugging a pillow and a thin blanket covers his stomach.

Changmin guests yunho has them from the service, but he doesn’t mind. Changmin sleeps on the bed and yunh sleeps on the couch, that’s the deal comes from changmin, he thought maybe yunho wouldn’t do but the truth the elder now is on the couch, and changmin know the surface of the couch is evry uncomfortable. Yunho is tall and changmin is pretty sure yunho’s back will be hurt tomorrow.

So, tomorrow changmin will give yunho some pieces of salonpas and helps him to massage his back, but now, changmin’s eyes is nagging him to close.

There’s something wrong.

Yunho thinks when he is standing in their room’s balcony, but he doesn’t know what it is, he just feels there’s something wrong, something he doesn’t want to happen, something he’s scared.

Yunho sighs, what the hell is going on?

He admits changmin’s a nice guys, and intelligent. Yunho wonders himself how can he make the younger show off but his aim comes true this morning, when he sees changmin talking to some foreign people. Changmin tells a story and they are all laugh because of his sense of humor and the way changmin uses English. He speaks it in fluently and controls words.

And yunho feels an unnamed emotion when he call changmin, and he doesn’t know what he was thinking when his mouth opened and the word “changminnie” comes out.

Ten seconds for changmin to recognizes someone calling him, and more ten seconds for him to identifies yunho is calling his pet names. He turns his head toward yunho and waves his hand naturally, “I’m here.”

Yunho walks to changmin’s place, and he sees changmin is among five men and three women, suddenly he feels something hits his stomach and seeing changmin chatting with strangers makes yunho be angry. However, yunho is very good at controlling his mood so he still smiles at the people when he takes changmin hand.

“I see you’re happy, what’s up?”

“nothing.” Changmin giggles, “I’m telling them about my students.” Changmin replies.

“oh sorry.” A man asks yunho. “you are…” but he doesn’t wait the man to complete his question, “I’m his husband.” He shakes the man’s hand.

“wow! You’re two handsome.” comments a woman.

“thanks.” Yunho bows his head then he blinks at changmin. Changmin widens his eyes but he still stands up and tells them that they have to go.

“who are they?” yunho asks when they’re sitting in their table, waiting for their breakfast.

“I don’t know.” Changmin shakes his head, “and they’re don’t know me, too.” changmin shrugs his shoulder.

“fine.” Yunho just nod and goes away, leave changmin with a big question in his head.

What the hell did yunho behave like this?

Yunho’s mind is flying somewhere when his phone vibrates, makes he jumps up like a rabbit. Yunho looks at his phone angrily but he quickly presses his finger into the screen to receive the incoming call.

That’s boa.

“good morning sweetie.” She smiles and her voice is soft as usual.

“morning?” yunho asks back while he take a look outside the window and it take yunho five second to realize Hawaii and korea are on the west and east of the earth.

“sorry darling, I forget. It’s night here.”

Then he hears his lover laughes. Why is he so stupid??

But it’s ok, al least he can makes his love happy although they’re not together.

“I miss you so much.” yunho says, almost wispers.

“so do i.” boa replies, “but you didn’t call me and it’s make me worry. What happened baby?”

Now yunho knows what wrong. He didn’t call boa for 3 days. No call, no text.

“I’m fine.” Yunho lie.

“wait me a second.” Yunho guesses boa puts her phone down, because he hears the sound of metal. After half of minutes, boa’s voice appears.

“I make a google search and oh there’s 11.30 pm there. You must be tired.”

“no no no.” yunho shakes his head and lifts his voice. “I want to hears your voice, please don’t” he begs

“tell me about our princess. Do you have any idea for her name?”

“yes I have, but the thing is I’m so confused between two name, jiyeon and soohyun. And you?”

“those are two great, I think about hyoyeon and yoonmi.”

Boa giggles. “they’re cute.” And yunho smiles.

“what are you doing?” he hears the bells rings, maybe boa is at school, she is an art teacher.

“oh the bell rang, I have a class.” She talks quickly, “I will call you after.”

“yeah. Love you.”

“love you too.”

Yunho throws his phone to the couch, and then he sits nears his phone. He is very confusing. Be with changmin is so happy that he forgot boa. Yunho swears he doesn’t love changmin, but the truth is being near changmin is comfortable. He is smart and sense of humor. When yunho is with changmin, the only thing he can think is which food would they eat? Which games would they play and which experience they should explore?

And the most important thing is yunho doesn’t hate changmin anymore, he didn’t look at the other with his death glare and talk to him with his cold voice. Now yunho looks at changmin with his smiley eyes and his excited voice, because changmin surprise him a lot, and every one day he still know a litte about the younger.

Today they talk about their jobs, and this is the first time they talk open-heartedly, they event laugh when changmin was treated by his student and yunho complaints about his job, being a director is not easy but changmin re-tell yunho’s story in a funny way and yunho suddenly thinks his employees are not what he thought about them.

Now they’re in the sky garden, seeing the orchirds and many more flowers together. Changmin sees an couple capturing pictures, they make noise a lot but no one disturbs them, they just simply thinking they’re in love, so they let the young lovey-dovey enjoy themselves.

Yunho is capturing pics, too. he stands in front of an red blossoming orchid and asks the gardener about the flower. changmin doesn’t like it but he still stands next to yunho.

Changmin feels it’s very hard to breathe. Everything spinning around him, and all thing changmin manage himself to do is grabbing yunho’s hands.

Then he is black out.

 “you don’t have to worry, he is allergic to pollens.” Says the doctor after he closet changmin’s room. “he is sleeping. You can sit here to wait him get up, then bring me to my room, I will give him medicines.”

“thanks.” Yunho shakes the doctor’s hand.

Changmin is allergic to pollen.

And yunho doesn’t know about it.

He doesn’t know about changmin, all the things he know is changmin told him.

Yunho’s hearts is full of regret. At least, changmin knows about him in a way he doesn’t expert. He know how yunho’s stomach weak, he knows how much stressed yunho got and release all of them.

And after that, de doesn’t know while he takes changmin’s phone which is put in the desk, opens his list and finds his mother in law phone number.

_One, changmin is a food monster._

That sharp tongue is a food monster, his stomach is a big creature of god. Changmin eats of course, very much. at usual he won’t show this ability, but he will show off if you take him to a restaurant and say he can eat much as he can and you will pay the bill.

Okay, but now changmin is sick and yunho will let the younger does as he want he two of them go out the hoslital (changmin is still sleeping).

_Two, changmin is a lazy cat._

Changmin is a kitten, you will find him lying on the cough and hugging one pillow while there’s a huge box of popcorn near him.

Changmin also  likes to sun-bathing.

_Three, changmin have a sharp tongue that mock you until you have heart-attact._

Yunho doesn’t expert himself as one of changmin’s victim.

_Four, Changmin is smart, and very danger if he is mad._

Yunho swears that he will not make changmin be angry

_Five, changmin is a womanizer._

Really?

Six, changmin is not bad at his cooking, but he always worries something stupid like will everybody could swallow what his cook? Did they vomit after eating and changmin has to call 911?

And many many more things.

But now yunho has to hang off, changmin is awake.

The trip ends sooner, and both of them feel regret. But they have to, because changmin is sick, after going out of the hospital, changmin has a flu.

“feel better?” yunho asks worriedly when he see changmin’s arm around his stomach.

“don’t ask me.” Changmin sends yunho a death glare, “if you want me to vomit all thing I’ve eaten.”

“okay.” Yunho raises his hand. But he still helps changmin by taking a small cushion so changmin can lean his back against the cushion and tries to sleep.

“I will wake you up when the plane lands off.”

“thanks.”

But yunho can’t go home with changmin. When he is about to get on a taxi, his phone rings. And that’s from a stranger number.

By the way, yunho still picks up.

“he—“

A voice cuts off. “sorry. Are you relatives of miss kwon boa?”

“yes.” Yunho replies, feels nervous.

“I’m from center hospital. Miss kwon boa fainted while she is teaching at school.”

Yunho’s froze. What happened?

“oh will go to her place. Thank for informing me.”

“you are welcome.”

Yunho turns his back, and he sighs to changmin.

“I’m sorry, can you go home alone. I must go now.”

“yes.” Changmin still closes his eyes. “you don’t have to worry.”

“okay.” Yunho closes the car’s door, he makes his way to the front seat and tells the driver their address, then he waits for the taxi out of sight and take another.

“center hospital.” Says yunho to the driver.

Yunho comes home at late 10 pm, at this time it’s quite soon but the house is dark.

He calls changmin’s name but no respond. Maybe the younger is too tired because of the flight.

Yunho stands in front of changmin’s door, tries his best to open to door without making sound. And he see changmin lying on his bed, full clothed and their luggage are thrown long the floor.

Yunho shakes his head, hw thinks he will cleans up everything tomorrow.

Boa now is 2 months pregnant, and she is fainted because working hard.

When yunho arrives, she wakes ups, but she looks pale.

And she almost jumps on yunho’s embrace. “I miss you so much.”

“miss you too babe.” Yunho hugs her and cares her hair. But the pushes her slowly, stares at her eyes.

“sweetie. Why don’t do as I said? I told you, relax as much as possible.” he lifts his voice. “if you don’t care yourself, please think about our princess.” He emphasizes

“I’m sorry.” Tears roll down from boa’s cheek, yunho sighs and kisses her forehead.

“you, both of you are too precious with me and I can’t lose anyone.”

Since they comeback from their honeymoon, yunho and changmin have a lot things to do.

Yunho goes to his company, and faces with long trip of business. He hired a woman to take care of boa and their future child.

Changmin comes to school, tries on teaching.

And in the weekends, they will have meal in changmin’s parents’ home or yunho’s.

And they are friend. At least they can joke about their hobbit. After one moth, changmin knows about yunho’s eating habits, and so does yunho.

He can’t do anything but admiting changmin is a food monster. But it’s okay, because the one who cooks is changmin, not yunho. Yunho wonders himself, may be changmin’s mother and sister are good at cooking, so the boy likes to eat, living is enjoying, and yunho’s sure changmin knows it.

Months ago, if yunho doesn’t have to work, or if he is done everything, he will drive to boa’s house.

But now, yunho spends most of his free time at his home. Although changmin is not together with him, but at least yunho starts to think this house is his home, and changmin is his friend.

By the way, two men live together in a house is not easy, because changmin’s habit is clean home at the weekend, and he will use his powerful voice to wake yunho up, and kicks yunho’s butt from his beloved blanket and pillow. “go clean you room, oh my god this is a dump, not a room!!!” changmin screams when he has just entered yunho’s room.

And during the big clean of them – most is cleaning yunho’s house because changmin is a tidy man – he is a symbol of modern man in 21st century – and yunho is the rest of the world, they will not eat until changmin feels the house is better than the day before, or the floor becomes a mirror. Yunho will breathes hardly and he uses his nagging voice, and asks his house-mate with his puppy eyes, “can I eat something?” and changmin will shake his head, “whatever,” and yunho jumps up like a children and go get his phone as fast as possible to order pizza for their meal.

Yunho creates himself a schedule, he will be with boa from Tuesday to Friday, and with changmin 3 days left, because they have to go their parents home at the weekend – to eat because they’re too exhausted from cleaning their house. Changmin knows about it, but he doesn’t say anything.

Silence means agreement.

Changmin now is official teacher of seoul international high school he teach two subject: language (Japanese) and maths. The student like him because he is humorous and he his tests aren’t difficult as they think.

And one more thing, their teacher is handsome, too.

Yunho gives changmin a small surprising in Thursday, he comes to changmin school while changmin is having his class.

Some students give yunho curious look when he stand near the door of the class. Changmin is checking the exams, so he lets his student do everything as they want, but they have to keep silent.

“sir, there’re someone outside.” A girl says.

Changmin lifts his head up and looks at the door, and he sees yunho.

He stands up immediately but walks slowly to yunho.

“what are you doing here?” changmin asks.

“I’m waiting for you. luckily today my work are completed sooner than I expert. So we will go to a restaurant.” Yunho twists his mouth to a big smile.

“why don’t you go home…” changmin plays with his finger, he is very confused because today yunho is with boa, “or go with boa? She is pregnant and you need to take care her carefully.” He blurts.

Yunho’s frozen, changmin is right. he has to take care boa.

“go home.” Changmin emphasizes the word ‘home’, make yunho feel embarrassed.

“yeah, thank you.” he nods, “I will.”

“no problem.” Changmin smiles, “give her my hello.”

“sure.”

And then yunho walks away.

Changmin tries to focus in the papers in front of his eyes, bit may be it’s impossible. His eyes are on the student test, but his mind is with yunho.

What happened to me? He asks himself but he doesn’t get the answer.

time passes away and they become closer and closer, sometimes yunho will pick changmin up to his school and drives hom home, and they will go to the supermarket together. Their life is that, no noise but not quiet, like two men live in a house. It is good – both of them think so, and when changmin doesn’t check his student papers and yunho doesn’t have to be busy in his business, they will spread out in their sofa, talk and watch television. They talk about every thing they have in their minds, their past, their present and their future, they can chat with a topic like weather and it always ends up by going out and eat because they’re too tired.

Sometimes, a though suddenly appear in yunho’s mind, if changmin is a girl and he had met him before, maybe yunho will fall in love with changmin.

But if just is a if, this is not real, and changmin doesn’t have the idea to the third person.

Yunho is a good man. And a successful businessperson, too. so he has to travel around, to meet his co-operates, and this make nor boa or changmin be happy. Yunho goes home in the midnight and getting up early to go to the company, and having no time to eat, changmin is very worried, so he text boa (oh, now they’re friends, very surprised)

But it is his life, changmin and boa are bust, too, the semester is going to end and they’re stuck with papers and exams, changmin can’t go home some nights because of work and the hormone make boa’s healthy become worse and worse.

“sorry, can I help you?” comes a voice when boa is trying to takes her bag. Today she has to go to the hospital alone to check up her baby.

“thanks,” she smiles, a little shy, but the man seems no to notice.

“I’m shim jaewon.” The man hands out.

“kwon boa.” Boa shakes his hand.

It’s very surprise for boa when he know jaewon is working in the hospital as a doctor of lung cancer, “I don’t go anywhere except my place.” He shrugs his shoulder.

Oh well.

Changmin almost screams when he feels he just has kicked something on the floor.

And this is yunho’s valise.

Changmin murmurs something like fuck off, but when he sees yunho is laying on the couch, he doesn’t say a thing and quietly makes his way to yunho’s room, and then hals carry half push him to his bed.

Changmin sighs, finally yunho is on his bed, and changmin thinks his back need massaging. And nothing perfect than having a hot bath.

So, changmin manages himself to the bathroom.

Yunho wakes up because he hears the sound of water pouring. And that makes he feels thirsty and a little dirty because he still not showers yet.

Yunho sits up, shakes his head for a while, then he goes to the kitchen.

Their home has only one floor and one garage so that yunho and changmin can park their car (in this case, because changmin doesn’t have his car, so this is a mess of yunho or as known as changmin’s nightmare when he cleans the house.)

The bathroom is next to the kitchen, so when yunho sit on the kitchen desk he can see the bathroom.

but yunho almost vomits all of the watter he just have drunken, becase oh my goddess changmin is on the kithchen, he is nake and the younger doesn’t close the door!!!

Exactly to say, changmin is singing songs when he is bathing. But he almost jumps and fall to the floor when he hears the sound of broken glass.

And changmin almost faint when he sees yunho standing in front of the bathroom door, looking like an idiot.

Changmin screams, “GET OUT!!” and quickly runs to the door to lock it but shit, yunho still stands there.

“I’M SO SORRY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!” after five minustes, changmin counts and he guesses yunho has comes back to the earth he hears yunho screams.

Changmin sighs, he doesn’t know that yunho will wake up, so he doesn’t close the door.

The atmosphere of the day after is very dark.

They sit face to face, in their kitchen table.

Changmin is eating his breakfast, while yunho just sits and stares at his breakfast.

They are bacons, rice and fried eggs, with a glass of milk for yunho and glass of orange juice for changmin.

“Changmin-ah, I’m so sorry, I don’t mean . . . ”

“you don’t mean what?” Changmin asks yunho back, coldly.

Yunho sighs, he had better not to argue with Changmin. so, he starts to eat hí breakfast. Although they are cold but they are quite delicious.

“you don’t have your class today, don’t you?” after they eat their breakfast, Yunho smiles with Changmin.

“uh-hmm.” Changmin makes a sound because he is washing the dishes. Changmin, unlike Yunho, he’d like wash the dishes and bowls by hand, because the machine í very noise and Changmin hates that.

“we will go to the mall.” Yunho says.

“to do what?” Changmin replies.

“just want to.” Yunho shrugs his shoulder, both of us are busy and I think we will have some games.”

Changmin nods, “okay, so come here and help me take the bowls to the wardrobe if you want to go.”

Yunho chuckles and makes his way to stand next to Changmin.

But when they go the mall, Changmin suddenly wants to eats a party outside with roast meat, so he tells Yunho to invite BoA to join with them.

“okay.” Yunho agrees with his idea.

So, Changmin buys charcuterie, hotdogs, beep, vegetable and pizza while Yunho is going around the drinking area to choose coke, beer and alcohol. Of course it’s perfect when you drink beer and eat a slice of roast beef but Changmin and BoA don’t drinks alcohol.

They meet the other after two hours and going together to the games area. This is kind of ridiculous when two adults playing among the children but neither the guys nor the children think about that.

They eat in the mall’s restaurant, with pizza for Yunho, cupcakes for Changmin, Yunho drinks coffee and Changmin enjoys his daisy tea.

They go home at late of four so that Changmin has time to prepare their party. It call party but this is just for 3 three people: Yunho, Changmin and BoA. Oh, it’s not enough because BoA is carrying a princess – Yunho has speaks nonsense with Changmin about his little princess and he hopes the younger would help him to name the child.

Of course, Changmin says okay reluctantly with an excited Yunho but this is very hard for him.

He and Yunho are together for a time, it not short but not long, and more importantly, Changmin thinks, no, Changmin feels he and Yunho have something. Yeah, they did many things together. Changmin is pretty sure they started not well but now they are good.

Yunho is a type of man that you are easy liking him and falling love with him. and BoA is a lucky girl.

When Changmin says like that, it means he likes the older.

“Yunho, please open the door. I’m busy!” Changmin shouts from the kitchen.

“okay!” Yunho shouts back and quickly runs to the door. He thinks this is no other than BoA and he is willing to gives her a bear hug but he stops when he see a man standing with his woman in front of his house.

“Jaewon-shii, thanks for dropping me.” BoA bows her head, taking her bag from the man.

“no problem.” The man smiles, “this is my pleasure, oh!” finally he notices the man standing like a statue after the door, staring at him with a death glare, “you must be Yunho!”

“Earth to Yunho.” BoA coughs.

“Good evening. I’m Jung Yunho, thanks for picking her home.” Yunho gives out his hand to Jaewon.

“no problem. You have a wonderful princess, congratulation!” Jaewon sings happily before there is another man appear.

This man – no, he should call this is a boy because he is very young and Jaewon guests he is in the university or he is in high school. he is wearing a yellow apron and he is holding a band.

“oh hi, sorry for interrupting. I’m Shim Changmin.” the boy say softly, “Yunho, is your guest?”

“Ah . . .” while Yunho doesn’t know how to say, BoA is faster, “he picked me up.”

“thank you, you’re so kind, would you mind to stay here and enjoy the roast party with us?” Changmin is very polite. “you must be hungry after a long day in the hospital.”

“how do you know?” Jaewon is very excited.

“well, you have the smell of medicine.” Changmin shrugs his shoulder, “now come on!!” he beckons the three elders.

The roast party is very funny with Changmin’s and Jaewon’s jokes, they make Yunho and BoA can’t stop laughing even they joker’s face are very serious.

But Changmin doesn’t forget to mind BoA not to drinks beer and whines because it’s not good for the child so BoA pouts at him. Changmin drinks a little beer but he also drinks the juice with BoA too because he just wants BoA will not be jealous with the men.

“I’m a teacher, I teach Mathematics.” Changmin says, chuckling when Jaewon make an funny emotion in his face, “You must be so smart.”

“I’m manager for the Jung company.” Yunho adds, and he starts to make some sunny stories

Changmin stops Yunho drinking because he will drive BoA home.

“it’s late, BoA needs to go to her parents’ home the day after.” Simply orders Changmin.

Yunho stands up, takes his coat and beckons BoA to follow him.

They don’t say anything during the road. BoA just leans her back to her seat and watching the light. Yunho turns on the radio to listen the music.

Theirs is an awkward moment, because BoA and Yunho have been friends for year before they become lovers. And they used to talk about everything before. Just a story about a cloud make them talk about it all day long.

“I will ask Changmin to be godfather for our daughter.”

Yun is very surprised. Yes, Changmin is a wonderful choice but he really doesn’t think about it. Well, you know, Yunho is in a sensitive situation, when his lover is more and more close to his wife, and he thinks something’s wrong about the doctor.

But he doesn’t want to make BoA sad, so he just keeps silent as an acceptance.

 “Oh my god.” Changmin’s mouth turns in to the circle-shaped, and it is large enough to hold an egg.

“It’s my honor to be your daughter’s godfather. Thank you so much, BoA-shi. By the way, both of you think about her name?”

“It’s a never-ending argument.” BoA sighs for the n-times.

One month more for BoA to her duty.

Changmin has insisted BoA to go his and Yunho’s home. “It’s very dangerous for you to stay at home alone. Who know when will your water be broken? If you are in the bathroom and you are impossible to call emergency.”

“But you two go to work and I still stay alone.”

“please don’t. I have right to worry about my daughter, if you notice she is my daughter, too.”

“Thank you very much, Changmin.” Yunho gives each of them a glass after take BoA’s luggage to one of the guested-room. “See? Your words always have more power than mines.”

Actually, BoA has reason to refuse Changmin and Yunho.

They are good men. But they are just men, they don’t know how to take care a pregnant woman although Changmin read tons of book.

When BoA met problem, her doctor was beside her. BoA didn’t call, but he always appears when she needed someone to talk, to go the supermarket or even have a walk after dinner.

BoA wonders herself, if she loves Yunho, so what are the stranger emotions she has when she is with Jaewon. Being with Yunho is so comfortable, but being with Jaewon, it is just not comfortable, she also feels a little bit anxious, she worries about her clothes, and mirrors herself a hundred times, looking for a beautiful dress to go out with the nice doctor – which she never does with Yunho.

And many many more things.

Moreover, seems like Jaewon also ‘notices’ about BoA, he seems like doesn’t care about her pregnancy.

But all BoA can do now is waiting, she is scared about her feeling, what is true and what is wrong. She knows that is selfish, but everyone has right to find ‘another one’ for themselves. Is that wrong for her to looking for happiness?

 

the good-bye good is a short one, but it’s very hard to say.

And so do “Let’s break up.”

It is not like they don’t love each other anymore, they still, but it is showed in another way. Their little daughter is the link connected them together.

Yunho and BoA has broken up. No tear, just smile comfortably and shake hand then go away. They did not see each other for a time.

Their braking up was in secret. No one knows about it, even Changmin and Jaewon.

BoA is not ready yet. She has feeling with the doctor, but having a lover right after breaking up is something disgusted in her mind. She needs time to relax and think a little bit. And actually, her little angle is best in distracting her mother for a while.

 

Yunho comes home, with Changmin walks by his side on the street. They has just visited their parents and decided to walks home, just because Changmin suddenly wants to do.

“From now on, I will be a loyal husband.” Yunho takes Changmin’s hand and shrugs when he sees the other’s reaction.

Changmin sighs, he is used to getting familiar with Yunho’s touches recently. It’s okay – he thinks, and go straight ahead together, in the orange-yellow sunlight of the sunset in the city.

They need to learn how to love, and they still have a long way to do.

But I’m sure that way doesn’t have any sadness.


End file.
